


Stand clear of the closing doors

by ashihime (snuberr)



Category: Jashi - Fandom, Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, Song Lyrics, Subways, an early gift to my jashi family, i wanted to do something fluffy for valentine's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuberr/pseuds/ashihime
Summary: One cold day, they meet on a train. Jack/Ashi. Modern AU.





	Stand clear of the closing doors

**Author's Note:**

> Note/s: A modern drabble inspired by important ordinary meetings, New York memories and the song "I Want to Belong to You" by Katie Herzig (the lyrics of which you'll find in the short fic). Any errors you find, I'll rectify at a later time. My advanced Valentine's gift to you all, especially to my beloved jashi family in discord.

_Have I ever seen such kindness?_

_Such resigned delight all in one glance_

_Right when you pass me_

_I watch, you see_

_You smile, I breathe_

_Air in my chest_

_I'm trying my best_

* * *

Stand clear of the closing doors

* * *

Her ears and legs were numb and her fingers more or less curled frozen in her coat pockets.  _Of course_ , she had forgotten to put on hand cream and  _of course_ , she had left her gloves in the other coat. Ashi exhaled sharply through her nose. She had underestimated the cold, rubbing her dry lips together, resisting the urge to run her tongue between them or pick with her teeth.

She leaned against the wall next to the doors, feeling the jostle of the M-bound train on her back. Her eyes wandered inside the subway car, noting the muted silver panels, the overhead ads and the yellow and orange seats occupied by weary commuters. Most of them were glued to their phones or spacing out with earphones. Ashi too wanted to listen to music to pass the time, but the announcements were her lifeline. The last time she distracted herself, she had almost gotten lost and had a hard time finding a spotty wifi in the station. She'd put off getting a data plan because Aki promised to take care of it.

Ashi sighed softly and fished her phone for the time. She had timed her departure so she could meet up with Aki for lunch in Herald Square. Ami, the sister she was staying with in Flushing, cried off so Ashi was forced to go alone, something she dreaded.

" _I can't be with you all the time, sis,"_  Ami had laughed, waving off her concerns,  _"You'll be fine, pretend it's Tokyo or something."_

But this wasn't Tokyo, Ashi lamented. Although she did not have to worry about changing train companies in New York, she missed the cleaner stations and the ease of her native tongue and the way her feet automatically knew where to go. She missed familiarity. And perhaps it was the diaspora that made her seek out familiar-looking faces, faces she could easily imagine on a train ride to Ikebukuro or a shopping excursion in Ginza.

Across her was a tall Asian man holding on to a pole. He had already been here when she got on the train. His posture had not slacked one bit, not even with the rather hefty-looking backpack he carried. Ashi was careful to be inconspicuous with her studying glances.

His jacket did little to hide the fact that he had a strong build and his long legs were  _more_  than toned in his faded jeans. His messy bun, whether it was intentional or travel-worn, allowed an unobstructed view of his rather handsome face. Dark eyes framed with thick eyebrows, a square jawline… Oh, who was she kidding? He was  _more_  than handsome. She could not help the giddy flutter in her stomach when he turned his head and showed off his profile. Long lashes, a straight nose, high cheekbones that suited his strong chin…

She must have stared too long because his face snapped to hers, eyes locking. Suddenly the cold did not matter anymore as Ashi experienced a heat wave exclusive only to her. Saving face, she reached inside her inner coat pocket for her chapstick and hand mirror, and busied herself with moisturizing her dry lips. Primping in public felt weird but it was better than doing nothing.

After applying more than the necessary coats of beeswax and shea butter, Ashi snapped her mirror shut and shoved her items back in her pocket. She then faced the door windows, pretending to find interest in the passing darkness outside.

A minute later, Ashi felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to find the object of her embarrassment standing next to her with a sheepish smile.

"Excuse me, Miss" he said in a deep soft-spoken voice, "you dropped this."

He held up a chapstick in his gloved hand. Ashi kept her gaze low, accepting it with a nod. She slipped and thanked him in Japanese. She was about to correct herself when he replied with a, " _Douitashimashite._ "

Ashi looked up in surprise, she had pegged him as American-born, maybe third or fourth generation. The man seemed to read her thoughts, shrugging, "I've only been in the country for about a year."

"Oh, I've only been here two weeks." She inwardly winced. It had been an automatic response to his volunteered information.

"Tokyo?" He asked.

"Yes, you?"

"Kyoto. My family moved here for business expansion. We do steel, mostly for cooking and artisan knives. Um,  _here_." He reached inside his jean pocket and handed her a creased business card.  _Minamoto Blade Works_. Underneath it in smaller font:  _Jack/Shinjiro Minamoto_ , together with his contact information. "Sorry, I have better ones in my backpack if you'd like."

"No, this is fine." Ashi assured him, slipping the card inside her coat pocket. "So... _Jack_?"

He chuckled, rubbing a hand to his nape. "Yes, well...a lot of the clients here have a hard time pronouncing my birth name. It's less awkward this way."

"I can relate," Ashi smiled in amusement, "they never pronounce mine with the long A that they're supposed to."

"Which would be…?"

"Oh! Right, I haven't given you my...um, it's Ashi."

His smile deepened. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Ashi."

Along the intermittent stops, they talked about various things, occasionally slipping in their native tongue when they discussed the going-ons of their homeland. Ashi learned that Jack had come from Grand Central after a two-hour train ride from New Haven. He had gone there to check the campus grounds for a graduate program, but was now debating just staying within the city to be closer to his parents.

"Two of my sisters moved here for work and I guess I'm taking after them." She said. It was less crowded now and they were finally able to sit down. "My company has a branch here and they offered a transfer. I thought it would be an exciting change but so far it's been nothing but anxiety."

"You'll adjust." Jack spoke confidently, adjusting his backpack braced between his feet on the floor. "It was the same for me but you'll get it. You have family here, so I wouldn't worry too much." He reached for her hand and gave it a reassuring pat. It was a simple gesture, with the woolen layer of his glove as a buffer, but Ashi felt her skin tingle and a strong desire to lace their fingers together. But he quickly withdrew at the announcement of their next stop.

"This is mine." He sighed, and Ashi foolishly wished it was from reluctance and not the tiring commute. "Lexington Avenue. Yours is four more stops."

He stood up and put on his backpack.

Ashi hid her disappointment with a grin, knowing fully well that they may never cross paths again. "It was nice chatting with you."

When the doors opened and the passengers funneled out, he dithered, looking back at her.

"Miss Ashi."

She blinked, expecting a goodbye.

His eyes softened with a wistful smile.

"I want to see you again."

And he turned without waiting for a reply, disappearing with the outgoing crowd. As new faces poured in, Ashi remained in her seat, stunned. He  _wanted_  to see her again. And  _she_  wanted to see him again. The thought excited her like a schoolgirl as she slipped her hand inside her pocket to feel his card. That was when she felt an odd number. Curiously, she pulled the items out.

Hand mirror.

Metro card.

Business card.

 _..._ And _two_  identical chapsticks.

* * *

End.

* * *

_The sun left me so quickly_

_I am stuck under the moon_

_I want to belong to you_

_I pray no one will find you_

_I'll stay right where I am_

' _Til you come back_

_Don't let me lose you_

_Before there's a chance to begin_

_Suddenly light on my feet_

_With a sweet rearrange of the day_

_Everything's changed now_

_One quick exchange_

_It's not the same_

_Kind of goodbye_

_Gone with a sigh_


End file.
